Mutant hound (Fallout 76)
Savage mutant hound Vicious mutant hound Venomous mutant hound Deadly mutant hound |location =Appalachia |affiliation =Super mutants |actor = |dialogue = }} Mutant hounds are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Mutant hounds are dogs that have undergone a major mutation after being contaminated by the Forced Evolutionary Virus, after the poisoning of the Huntersville river. Usually, they are accompanied by super mutant although wild packs can be encountered in the Appalachia. Characteristics Biology Mutant hounds are much more massive than pre-War dogs and mongrels. They are extremely aggressive towards any creature except the super mutants. The modification imposed on their anatomy by the FEV is similar to that of super mutants: increase of the muscular mass, depigmentation of the skin towards a greenish color and total loss of fur and important dental development. Due to their exposure to the FEV, they are unable to be infected by the Scorched Plague. Their height is about three feet to the shoulder and five feet in length. Their intelligence seems to have been affected as well as for the super mutants. Their vocal cords have evolved to replace their barking with a very deep and low scream that they use to alert super mutants or congeners. Gameplay attributes Mutant hounds will alert if enemies approach too close to them. In this case, they will attack. Their bite can inflict serious damage on low-level players, and luminescent variants inflict a large amount of radiation. They live alone or in packs. Variants Mutant hound The base variant of the mutant hound, with all of the attributes mentioned above. |level =8 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Glowing mutant hound A mutant hound that has become inundated with radiation to the point that it emits a bright green glow. |level =28 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat * Nuclear waste * Glowing meat * Glowing blood }} Scorched mutant hound A charred, fleshy mutant hound infected with the Scorched Plague. All regular hound variants have a corresponding Scorched variant with the same stats, abilities, and items. They may become Scorched when attacked by scorchbeasts or the scorchbeast queen, becoming allies with other Scorched creatures. This contradicts lore, because due to exposure to FEV, they are supposed to be immune to the Scorched Plague. |level =8 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} |level =28 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Fierce mutant hound |base id = |level =35 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Savage mutant hound |base id = |level =50 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Vicious mutant hound |base id = |level =65 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Venomous mutant hound |base id = |level =80 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Deadly mutant hound |base id = |level =95 |perception =7 |family =mutanthound |rr =Immune |pr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Mutant hound meat }} Locations * Mutant hounds often accompany super mutants and can be found in the same locations as them. * A few can be found in and around the West Tek research center. Appearances Mutant hounds appear in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures